Love Me Like You Do
by Kissme007
Summary: Harry loved her more than anything in the world! She was his best friend, his heart, his soul, his reason to be ... [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

**Author's Notes: **Something that just came to me while listening to the song this story is named after.

Read and Enjoy. I hope you shed a few tears or at least feel a little emotional while reading this, I definitely did while writing it.

* * *

**Chapter One**

"What do you want?"

Harry looked at Hermione. His hands clenched at his side. _God, he wished he could hold her, feel her warmth against him and see her smile - her special smile only for him. _But, Harry gritted his teeth and shut his eyes. She hadn't even looked at him in _years. _

Harry squared his shoulders to prepare himself. This was the last time he would be coming here ... _one last time. _Harry couldn't go on living like this – like an empty shell and hope that one day Hermione would _look _at him again. Enough. He had had enough. No more.

"Good bye Hermione. I ... this is the last time ... I won't see you again, I can't live like this. I'm so ... _God, I'm so sorry Hermione."_ Harry cried out hoarsely. He knew it wouldn't be easy but merlin help him if he'd ever felt worse than what he was feeling right now. This pain, familiar yet so different. _Dammit!_ He took off his glasses and rubbed his eyes. He would be dammed if his emotions prevented him from his last clear memory of his ... _How _could he describe what Hermione was to him – She was his best friend and _so much more ..._

_Dammit, don't blink - do not dare blink you eyes!_ Harry knew how ridiculous he sounded but he didn't know what else he could do. He tried taking in every small detail about her.

"Harry ..."

"Dammit, I know! Just give me a few more minutes." Harry managed to say despite the lump in his throat.

He looked at the comatose form of Hermione Granger, the woman he loved more than _anyone else in the world_, lying there.

October 31, 2006, the day Harry Potter finally said goodbye to Hermione Granger.

October 31, 2006, the day Hermione granger was put to rest.

October 31, 2006, the day Harry Potter stopped feeling anything.

October 31, 2006, The day the world stood _still_.

* * *

**A/N: **This story will be pretty short – around 8-9 chapters, with short chapters. The updates will be very regular since it's mostly planned out till the end. I'll update every alternate day, or every three days max.

Read and Review.

Till next time.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

* * *

_Inspiration : Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding._

Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

_**Flashback**_

"Harry!" Hermione squealed as she was twirled around, "Put me down already, you big oaf." She giggled, her cheeks flushed.

Harry grinned at his friend. _This was the best day of his life. _"But Hermione, you se it's practically impossible for me to put you down - what with your arms literally _glued_ to me." He winked at her and continued holding her close to her, her feet still not touching the ground.

"Oh Harry ..." Hermione sighed as she softly stroked his face, trying to arrange his uncontrollable locks but any attempt resulted in just making him look ... _shaggier. _Hermione giggled softly, Harry's hair had always fascinated her. So soft and silky yet completely defying any semblance of order.

Harry smiled at her, "Sometimes I think you only tolerate me because of my hair Hermione." He teasingly pinched as butt.

She squealed, "Harry James Potter! Just what do you think you're doing?" Hermione swatted his hand, trying to look more affronted but the pink hue of her cheeks giving her away.

"What am I doing?" Harry growled huskily, "you know what that does to me, so if you don't want me to take you right here where anyone can disturb us any moment, don't you dare blush Miss Granger."

Hermione blushed even harder. No matter how many times they'd had sex, the novelty of it still remained - at least for Hermione. She still couldn't believe it. Merlin, they had been so fortunate.

"That's it! Now you've done it." Harry groaned.

He hauled her against him, bringing them as close as possible. He could feel how fast Hermione's heart was beating. He gripped her hips tightly and slowly brought her down, letting her feel every hard ridge and corner of his body. Finally when her feet touched the floor, he bent down and nuzzled her neck brushing away the soft curls with his nose. Merlin, _she smelled divine. _Harry groaned appreciatively as he felt her tremble in his arms.

He lifted his head up and stared at her chocolate brown eyes. He felt his breath catch. He could drown in her eyes. His eyes roved over her features pausing on her lips when she bit them. He watched transfixed as the soft flesh turned red under Hermione's constant ministrations. He wondered if he could turn it a darker shade of red. He slowly raised his hand, feeling her breasts tighten as he brushed them. With one finger, he pried the tortured flesh away from her mouth, stroking it as if to soothe it. It glistened so temptingly that Harry couldn't controlled it any longer.

With a muffled groan he bent down and took her mouth under his. He stroked his tongue against her lips, slowly coaxing them open and moaned appreciatively when they parted and her whole body became pliant under him. He loved how she tasted - like summer warmth, like a brush of fresh air, _like home._ He kissed her until he felt his lips go numb, licking the inner seam of her jaw - the spot that made her shudder and loose control. He tightened his grip to prevent her from falling. He could hear her gasp when she felt how the kiss was affecting him. _God, he was so hard._

He wondered if he would ever have enough of her. She was so _ingrained _in his psyche. He doubted he could live without her. Hermione was his everything ...

_**End of Flashback.**_

Harry stared unseeingly at the sight in front of him. He felt like he couldn't breathe ...

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading, following and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up by April 23rd.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

* * *

_Inspiration : Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding._

Please Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

"I'm so worried about him Luna. He ... just _sits _there. God, it's so painful to watch him." Ginny sobbed against Luna's shoulder.

Luna soothingly stroked her friend's red locks. They were all suffering but _Harry ... he was barely living._

_**Flashback**_

"Hermione!" Harry whispered.

Hermione put a bookmark in her book and looked at the boy floating in front of her window.

"Harry! What are you doing? It's past midnight. If Mrs Weasely catches you out like this, she'll kill you." She whispered back, quickly making sure her door was locked before approaching the window.

Harry just shook his head. He loved watching Hermione worry her pretty little head over him like this. He quickly gestured her to open the window, then laughed softly when she shook her head furiously. God, she looked so adorable! Harry knew he was smitten with her but he didn't mind it at all.

He smiled mischievously. He knew just what to do to maker her open the window. He winked at her before turning back and flying a little lower. He adjusted his position a little and _zipped _through the air, making daring loops and turns. He took a peek at Hermione and smirked at her horrorstruck expression. Finally with a wry shake of her head, she opened the lock to let him in. He slowed when he reached her window again and grinned at her.

"Hey you." Harry whispered as he entered through the small opening.

Hermione growled softly, "Hey you? _Hey you?! _I cannot believe you did that Harry." She was trying to keep her down but her ire was making it a little difficult.

"Why, I ought to mummff-"

Harry quickly kissed, not able to control himself any longer. He had waited the whole bloody day to get some alone time with her. Kissing her was quickly becoming an addiction. It made him forget all his troubles and he felt so _safe._

Finally the two came up for some much needed air. Harry took in Hermione's flushed cheeks and clothes askew. He smirked in pride. He knew she had never felt like this with Ron or Victor or even her brief fling with Malfoy. He was the only one who could make her loose all her senses with just a kiss.

They made their way to the bed after indulging in a little more snogging. Harry threw off his winter cloak and put his head on Hermione's lap. His hand stroked her hip as he finally relaxed.

"How are you feeling Harry?" Hermione softly asked while stroking his hair. The news they had received today had shocked them all, particularly Harry. She could imagine how frustrated he must be feeling now.

Harry quietly stared at nothing as he let Hermione's ministrations relax his tense frame. He gathered his thoughts. He could literally discuss anything with her. She never judged him or made him feel like a brat. She always listened calmly and let him come to his own conclusions at his own pace.

They talked for a few hours, both lost in their own world and when the sun came up, Ginny found them sleeping in each others' arms. She smiled. They looked so peaceful. They were literally meant for each other ...

_**End of Flashback**_

Luna looked at Harry when she heard a sound. She and Ginny quickly rushed to his side. "Hurry Luna, get me a goblet of water, he's choking! Harry! Harry ... _Harry!"_

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up by April 25th.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

* * *

_Inspiration : Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding._

Please Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Four**

Draco came through the floo, brushing away the soot from his robes. He looked at Luna and frowned when she shook her head. _Damn Potter was just becoming worse._

"How is he?" Draco asked.

"He's not doing good Draco, I ... I don't know how much longer he can ..." Ginny sobbed, not finishing her sentence.

Draco quickly took her in his arms, "Shush, nothing is going to happen to the boy-wonder ginger, _We _won't let anything happen to him."

"Draco ..." Ginny looked up, smiling tremulously. They all had lost a lot in the past year and surprisingly Draco Malfoy had become their support.

Draco smiled down at her before looking at Luna, his eyes soft. His girlfriend was so _strong. _She was now smiling softly at him, though it was tinged with sadness but Luna was _his _strength. They all needed someone to lean on these days. He looked at Harry, his breath hitching as he suddenly realized just how much_ he_ must be hurting ...

_**Flashback**_

"Harry! We can't ... umm ... no, not here ... _Oh!_" Harry grinned from where he was leaning and looked up from his position to see Hermione with her eyes closed shut and teeth bruising her lower lip as she tried to prevent a moan from escaping.

Oh yes, he loved to see Hermione trying to control herself and finally losing it when she neared her release. He bent down again, bunching up her skirt at the waist and hungrily looked at her. Her white panties were becoming darker as he kept stroking her through the barrier. He softly pressed his thumb against her clit and watched as she _shattered. _But, Harry grinned wickedly, he wasn't close to done. He quickly slid her panties down and licked his lips at the sight in front of him. God, she smelled so good! He softly licked the glistening flesh, holding down on her hips as she bucked and whimpered.

Harry winked at her when she finally managed to look at him and went back to devouring her. He started at her lips and slowly thrust his tongue in and swirled it, knowing it made Hermione _crazy. _He sucked on her clit and pushed his finger in and watched as Hermione unravelled for him. What an amazing sight she made, all flushed and satisfied.

"I can't believe you did that in the middle of the day in an _empty corridor!"_ Hermione whispered, but the anger and embarrassment was absent as she was still riding the high Harry had given her.

Harry's expression softened as he looked at her. Hermione had been worrying about the upcoming exams and Harry had decided on _this _particular way to take her mind off it.

"But thank you Harry, I know I've been a bit of a ... bitch lately. I think I needed _that_." Harry laughed as she scrunched up her nose before saying 'bitch', as if she couldn't believe that she - Hermione Granger - could ever behave like one. And the little blush at the end made his chest tighten. Sometimes Harry worried that he loved her too much. How could anyone love someone _that _much. But one look at her soft expression filled with love and Harry felt his worry drain away. Maybe it was impossible for _one _person to love that much but _two _people could easily do it.

He quirked an eyebrow as he saw Hermione bite her lip and look at him. "I ... you still haven't ... it must be painful." Harry swallowed. His erection had gone half-mast but at her softly spoken statement, it came back with pants tightened to the extent of being painful.

"Hermione ..." Harry huskily started, but was interrupted by the sound of footsteps.

"Well, well, if it isn't the scar-head and Granger." A voice softly drawled.

Harry looked to see Malfoy with Zabini and Nott coming their way. He sighed. He could just tell by Malfoy's expression that he was just itching to tease him knowing Malfoy had probably guessed what they had been doing.

Hermione blushed then exchanged pleasantries with the three slytherins.

Draco looked at her and smirked, he loved to catch Potter and Granger. It had become a new pass time for him to see how Granger would react. Plus, it never failed to annoy Potter. He swallowed a slight pang of envy, _everyone _could tell that they loved each other _to death_. He wished he also had someone ...

_**End of Flashback**_

Draco looked at Harry, _God when had it all turned into a freaking _nightmare ...

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up by April 27th.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

* * *

_Inspiration : Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding._

Please Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

It was raining, Fred observed from where he was sitting.

"You see mate, it's finally raining. Mother would probably freak out if she saw her plants getting soaked but, it'll be worth it. Right Harry?" Fred asked without turning to look at the silent man next to him. He _couldn't _look. It pained him to see Harry like this. So lifeless - eyes dull and blank.

Fred remembered another such day when his friend's eyes were anything _but _dull. They had literally sparked with anger ...

_**Flashback**_

"_Avis!"_

"_Oppugno!"_

Hermione cried angrily as she threw a series of jinxes at the man standing of her.

"Dammit Hermione, just stop for a second and listen to me!" Harry growled as he ducked and casted a shield charm to prevent the birds Hermione conjured from angrily attacking him.

Harry growled in frustration. "I didn't mean that! You _know _I didn't mean that Hermione."

"Then why say it to begin with." Hermione bitingly asked, not giving an inch.

"Because I love you dammit! And I can't ... I _can't _see you in danger." Harry pleadingly said.

Hermione snorted, "Danger, Harry Potter! I'll have you know that I have _been _in danger ever since I first met you. Don't you dare underestimate me." Hermione shouted.

"I know dammit! But this is different." Harry shouted back, slowly getting angry.

"Different? Tell me how is it _any _different from what we have faced so far." Hermione asked, angrily slashing her wand - red sparks flying as she tried controlling the hurt and anger welling inside her.

Harry growled, the stubborn woman was refusing to even listen to his explanation. He wiped his brow as it started raining. It seemed as if the whether itself was expressing its' disapproval towards Harry for angering Hermione. He sighed, it was bloody hard to make Hermione listen to anything when she was like this.

"Hermione ..."

"Don't you Hermione me Harry! You were going to _leave _me here, _again!" _Hermione shouted.

Harry grimaced. But he still wasn't ready enough to admit defeat. "You don't understand -"

"I don't understand? _I don't understand? ..." _Hermione started angrily. Harry winced as she started retelling exactly how many time she 'didn't' understand in the past and how many times she helped him out. But this was different! Harry knew he was equally as stubborn as Hermione when it came to such arguments so he squared his shoulders and narrowed his eyes.

"... and not to mention -" Hermione continued stubbornly but was stopped by Harry.

"BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Harry yelled out in anger, his frustration increasing with the heavy downpour. He had been worrying about the mission al week and Hermione's shouting proved to be the last straw.

They both breathed heavily - both looking hurt and angry. They both _hated _it when they fought. Harry couldn't take Hermione's hurt face and he knew she felt the same. It _hurt _to fight like this.

They continued staring at each other, but unlike previous times - both didn't give even a single inch.

Fred stared at them worriedly from under the porch. He had thought - like others, that once they hashed it out once, Harry and Hermione would be back to normal. But that didn't seem to be the case. He winced as he heard the shouts, yells and the blames as they fought on.

It was one of the _worst _fight he had ever seen between them. The rain prevented him from seeing their expressions clearly but he could tell that it was getting worse.

After an hour, it had gone quiet. Fred watched as Harry and Hermione both apparated away - probably different places. He worried his lip in thought of what might happen next ...

It took them a _week _to make up. Fred had never seen them apart so long. He could see that it literally _hurt _them to be so ... angry with each other but both were stubborn and in his opinion masochistic enough to live like that.

And finally when they did made up, Fred smiled as he remembered catching them snogging in the attic. They sure liked to do everything with a _bang._

_**End of Flashback**_

Fred blinked rapidly. His eyes weren't wet. _He wasn't crying dammit! _

He heard footsteps approaching, "Any change?" He looked at George who came and sat next to him.

"No, he just _isn't responding _George." Fred croaked.

George patted his brother on the back. He wished he could just _shake _Harry into being but wasn't sure it would do much good. God, he hated to see him suffer like this.

Wasn't there anything they could do ...

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!

Next chapter will be up by April 29th.

**Response to Reviews: **

Brandon808 – I'm glad you liked my story but it's not so sad that you can't read till the end. Besides, only 1 chapter left after this.

Starboy454 – Thank you for being my most consistent reviewer. :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **All the recognizable characters are owned by J.K.R. No money is being from this story. I only own the Plot.

* * *

_Inspiration : Love me like you do – Ellie Goulding and Thinking Out Loud – Ed Sheeran._

* * *

Seemed only fair that the last chapter is started by the last remaining member of the golden trio.

Please Review and Enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

October 31, 2007

Ron stepped down from his broom. The work today had been grueling. Working in the Ministry was as boring as he thought but ... he smiled sadly, _Hermione would have been glad to see him actually take his work seriously for once._

Ron's eyes dimmed further as he took in the sight of his best friend. It had been a year since Harry had last spoken anything. They had all lost hope now.

He clenched his fists as he thought how Harry must be feeling now ... or _if _he was feeling anything. Was there even anything left of him. It almost seemed like Harry also took his last breath on the day Hermione ... Ron turned his head away. He _still_ had difficulty even thinking about it so he couldn't imagine how much _harder _it must be on Harry.

_**Flashback**_

Harry laughed seeing Hermione's expression. She was gripping the broom so tightly that her knuckles had turned white. He knew how scared she was of heights but Harry wanted to take her on a ride once before leaving. Besides, for once She hadn't complained much about mounting the broom. He knew she was also thinking the same.

Harry lowered his head to rest it on Hermione's shoulders and softly whispered, "Look love, open your eyes and take a look at the view."

He heard Hermione gasp in delight as she took the dawning sun, coloring everything in blazing hues of red and orange. It was a beautiful sight - _magical._ He heard Hermione sigh in contentment. She finally relaxed her grip and leaned further into him.

Harry looked down at the woman he loved with all his heart and smiled softly as she said, "Dawn is the time that marks the beginning of the twilight before sunrise. It symbolizes hope and gives people something to look forward to. They say that when the dawn meets the twilight, there is a moment where everything glow. There is _magic _in the air. Impossible becomes attainable ..."

Harry kissed her neck and listened to her soothing voice. He loved it when Hermione went in her lecture-mode. Specially _outside _the classroom. They slowly hovered above the forest until Hermione started shivering slightly.

"Cold?" Harry asked her. They days were getting shorter so it was getting cooler.

"A little." Hermione replied, wrapping her thin robe around her.

"Let's go back." Harry turned his broom and slowly flew through the sky until they reached their destination. "Down you go." Harry said while assisting Hermione in gaining her balance back. He grinned. She was such an uncoordinated mess off the ground. It was really adorable.

They both went inside, sighing as their bodies quickly regained the lost warmth from the fire burning against the wall.

Harry was rubbing his hands in front of the fire when he heard the rustling of the clothes. He stilled and turned around. He immediately hardened at the sight in front of him. Hermione had taken off her robe and the only piece of cloth preventing him to see her in her full glory was her thin nightgown. _God, she looked ethereal. _The gown had thin straps baring her delicate shoulders and hugged her breasts. Maybe it was because they had just come from chilly weather outside, Harry could see her nipples stand firm against the think silk. He gulped as he looked down further. The gown clinched a little at the waist before flaring slightly and ended just below her hips. Her slender legs were in full display and Harry greedily absorbed in the sight.

He shook of his own cloak and _prowled _towards Hermione. He heard her gasp as he finally came and stood behind her. No matter how many times they had sex, his desire for her _never _abated. Rather, it just kept on growing.

Harry placed his hands – trembling slightly with an overflow of emotions - on her shoulders. He slowly brought them down to her arms, elbows ... then her hands. He caged her hands by her side and hissed when she bared her neck. God, he was so hard already. His control was already wavering precariously. He touched the bared expanse of her neck with his lips - lightly at first. Then Hermione moaned softly, making Harry shudder. He couldn't help it - he bit ... _hard _at the junction between the neck and her shoulder, making Hermione whimper. He sucked and soothed the slightly red skin before blowing over it slightly.

Hermione shuddered. He lifted his head to see her lips parted open and tongue peeking out as Hermione started breathing heavily.

Harry was transfixed at the sight she made. _Nothing _could be more beautiful than that. He swallowed, his throat suddenly dry. His lips felt chapped. Hermione's soft pink mouth beckoning him and like a man dying of thirst, he went to her, claiming her mouth with a groan.

Hermione sighed in satisfaction as he moved his lips against hers. He couldn't get enough of her taste. The kiss soon turned violent - his hunger deepening as he felt Hermione's back press against his chest. His erection snuggled against the comforting warmth of her hips. He growled and turned her swiftly and hauled her against him. Hermione's hands travelled upwards, lightly scratching his back making him _crazy. _She placed her hands on his nape playing with the stray hair. Harry groaned as he finally felt his length _finally _nestled between her barely covered thighs.

Harry wrenched his mouth away from Hermione and looked down at her, his chest touching hers with every deep breath. He locked his eyes with hers and slowly took off her gown. Even when she was completely bared, Harry didn't look away from her eyes. They shone with all the love she had for him making Harry's chest clench with the sudden overflow of emotions. He felt like gathering her in his arms and never letting her go. She was _his. _

Harry finally managed to calm down and smiled devilishly at Hermione. He slowly and _deliberately _looked away from her eyes and roamed his eyes further down. Her breasts were _perfect. _They looked so soft and inviting that he couldn't help himself and touched them lightly. Hermione gasped. Harry smiled then softly covered them with both his hands. It always felt like the first time with her. He squeezed them and pinched her nipples making her throw her head back and softly cry out. He watched as if in trance the expressions running across Hermione's face. He bent his head and took one nipple in his mouth and softly sucked on it before biting it gently, while playing with the other. Hermione cried out as her knees gave out. Harry grabbed her and hugged her to him.

"Too much?" Harry asked, smiling.

Hermione glared ... or at least trying to but she was still trembling a little. Harry smirked, knowing how sensitive she was.

"Wait till it's your turn Harry." Hermione returned breathily.

"Oh Hermione, think that'll give me a pause?" Harry teased.

Hermione rolled her eyes before smiling at him, "Not really, but one can always hope." She quipped.

Harry laughed and kissed her on her forehead. "You are a treasure, my love."

Hermione blushed then slowly reached on her toes and took his face between her hands. "And you are mine. I love you Harry." Hermione said softly kissing him lightly on his lips.

Harry's breath hitched as he stared down at her. Her face suddenly grew a little blurred as his eyes filled. He blinked to dry his tears. How did he get so lucky to receive _her unconditional love._

Hermione giggled, "The time of the month?" She asked before escaping from his arms.

Harry's eyes widened before he smirked, "Oh no, you didn't." He murmured. He quickly caught her squealing form and threw her on the bed with a mock angry look. He tried to frown as she muffled her giggles but couldn't muster enough annoyance . He quickly pounced on her and laughed as she eeped!

"Got you." He whispered softly in her ear, his breath tickling her. Hermione sighed and wound her arms around his neck and kissed the smug look off his face. Harry groaned in delight as he felt Hermione's tongue twine with his. _Oh yeah, _kissing her definitely felt better ... but he would never tell her that.

He paused giving her time to regain her breath as he continued kissing down towards her chest. He slowly pecked both the peaks before moving further down, his destination further south. He paused at her navel and looked at her eyes while swirling his tongue inside it. Hermione arched her back slightly as she breathed, "_Harry ... Oh yes ..."_

Harry winked at her and moved further down. He finally reached the juncture of her thighs and gently placed her legs on his shoulders before nuzzling her soft heat. He licked, no longer able to control himself from licking her. He slowly coaxed her into an orgasm before placing her legs down and grabbing her hands, interlocking their fingers.

"You ready?" He asked.

"Harry, I know how much you love the foreplay but darling if you don't enter me now, I will personally hex your balls off!" Hermione panted.

"You naughty witch!" James growled before plunging in. Hermione cried out and arched her back.

Harry groaned as Hermione tightened around him. He panted as he thrust harder and deeper inside her. He gripped her hands tighter as he stared at her face, memorizing her pleasure filled expression. He changed his angle and moved his hips faster.

"_Oh Harry, I'm about to_ ..." Hermione breathed clutching him.

"_Yeah babe, I know._" Harry smiled and kissed her on her shoulder.

They went faster and faster until Hermione stilled and with a scream came. Harry groaned huskily as he came while Hermione was riding her high. They both were sweaty and satisfied, smiling at each other.

"You okay?" Harry asked.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"I love you Hermione ..."

Harry kissed her cheek before pulling out and standing up to get his wand to perform the cleansing charm.

They both then went under the covers and whispering about anything and everything. Hermione dozed off before. Just when Harry was about to join her, he heard a knock on the door.

He waved his wand to open the door and saw Ron standing smiling, "You forget that we were supposed to fly today, didn't you Harry?"

Harry returned the smile sheepishly. Ron just shook his head. "You are impossible mate. Both you and Hermione. When you're together, it's as if the whole world disappears."

Harry shrugged his shoulders and looked at the sleeping witch next to him. She was his heart, his soul, _his everything. _His best friend, his lover, _his soulmate._..

_**End of Flashback.**_

"Shit! Ron come quickly, something's wrong with Harry!" Ginny shouted.

Ron quickly strode forward and his heart clenched. Harry was smiling but there was something wrong about the smile. He had a premonition, _No ... NO! Not Harry too!_

Just as Ginny sent a Patronus to call everyone, Harry Potter drew his last breath.

October 31, 2007, the day Harry Potter died.

October 31, 2007, The day the _world _cried.

October 31, 2007, the day Ron Weasely sighed in relief ... finally they were at peace.

October 31, 2007, the day Harry and Hermione got reunited.

_**The End**_

* * *

**A/N : **This is it. I hope this little piece touched all your hearts. I had an interesting time writing it. Since the first draft was written in one go, I haven't thought about the epilogue yet. Not sure if this stroy needs one, but if you guys want, I can write something. But after a month – next month is my exam month.

Any thoughts/reviews will be much appreciated since there were quite a few firsts in this story. Never thought I'd write angst and this was the first lemon scene I posted. Besides this I hope people write more of Harry and Hermione. I love this pairing and always get happy to read more about them. Anyway, as usual thank you for reading, favoriting, following and reviewing!


End file.
